Shattering Ice
by Angelstar1158
Summary: Someone from two of our favorite's boys' past has come back, but why is she here? And what does she want? Also, there's another Ankokou Bujutsukai. This takes place not too long after the series. Rated for language in later chapters.


AS: Hi, I know that I suck when it comes to writing in paragraph format, so please forgive me if I'm lousy. Also, this wasn't the humor fic I was talking about in Pointless Humor. Anyways, enjoy, tell me if I should continue.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A silhouette of a person appeared in an almost darkened room, with the exception of a crystal ball, which is emitting an eerie glow. The person walked up to the ball and the glowing sphere showed the image of 4 boys.  
  
One had raven black hair, which was slicked back with hair gel and he was staring at two other boys. Another had orange hair and was arguing with another boy. He had ebony hair, a white starburst and very dark blue tips. Then, there was another boy who had beautiful red hair and was staring at the other boys, a bit amused.  
  
"I see. Now they are Reikai Tentais, that's a bit surprising, though." Said the person in a soft, feminine voice. Then, a door opened, revealing a demon that looked like a human but wasn't.  
  
"My lady," said the demon, bowing. "I'm sorry I have to interrupt your business but the Son of Emna Daiou-Sama needs to speak with you." He said in a deep tone. The person, whom he called 'my lady', nodded without turning around.  
  
"Inform him that I'll be seeing him shortly." She said, her eyes never leaving the crystal ball. The demon bowed once again and shut the door after leaving the room. After a few moments, she sighed mentally and touched the sphere with her fingers and then it went blank, plunging the room into complete darkness. The girl just stood there and slowly, her form started to waver, and then disappeared completely.  
  
In Ningenkai.......  
  
"You baka ningen!" yelled the short fire demon.  
  
"You little runt!" hollered the orange haired boy.  
  
"Kisama!"  
  
"DWARF!"  
  
"JACKASS!"  
  
"MORON!"  
  
"Sorry-excuse-for-a-ningen!"  
  
"Dumb-excuse-for-a-demon!"  
  
At that precise moment, they both leapt at each other but they were held back. Kurama held Hiei by the arms and Yusuke did the same to Kuwabara.  
  
"Calm down! This has gone on long enough!" said Kurama, struggling to keep the aggravated fire koorime under control.  
  
"YEAH! LISTEN TO KURAMA!" yelled Yusuke, also struggling with Kuwabara.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP URAMESHI! I HAVE TO TEACH THAT LITTLE PUNK A LESSON!" He yelled, and then Yusuke snapped. Yusuke released him and ran in front of him before he could do anything. Yusuke balled his hand into a fist and punched Kuwabara in the nose, knocking him down.  
  
"Serves you right!" said Yusuke, triumphantly.  
  
Kurama slowly let go of Hiei just in case he did anything reckless, but to his immense relief, he just flitting off. Kuwabara sat up, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Ow." He looked up at Yusuke, who was snickering behind his hand. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, URAMESHI?! I WAS ABOUT TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Yusuke kept snickering at his fallen and angry friend.  
  
"Enough, Hiei isn't here now, he just left." Said Kurama walking up to his companion and offered him a hand, which Kuwabara took and stood up.  
  
"I guess that he was scared of me! The man, Kuwabara!" he said to no one particular, making Yusuke and Kurama sweatdrop.  
  
"When is he going to learn that Hiei can slice him into ribbons if it wasn't for the fact that Yukina cared about him?" said Yusuke quietly to Kurama, who just shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Who's up for some ramen?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea." Said Kurama. "It almost lunchtime anyways."  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" said Kuwabara walking away with Kurama and Yusuke not far behind.  
  
Meanwhile, in Reikai.........  
  
"WHAT THE IN THE SEVEN CIRCLE OF HELL DO YOU MEAN, KOEMNA?!" boomed a feminine voice. Koemna just stared at a cloaked girl with stern eyes.  
  
"I mean that you should team up with the other Reikai Tentais and help them out from time to time. Also, there's another tournament so I want you to join!" said Koemna.  
  
"But this is absurd! IF I AM TO JOIN THIS TOURNAMENT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DEMONS ARE GOING TO COME AFTER ME?!" said the girl frantically, trying to think of a way out.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that but if you keep your cloak on, change your voice and fighting style differently, I doubt the demons will notice who you are at all. Even if they did find out, I'm sure that you can handle yourself on your own." He said calmly.  
  
"Bu-but, this is crazy! The boys don't even know about this tournament!" said the girl.  
  
"I was about to tell them later on, they have quite a while to practice, about 3 months if I recall." This is a statement, not a question.  
  
"But I can't fight, you know I can't." said the girl, this time more softly. "I don't want to face those two again, I don't want to face my former boss again, and I'm a traitor in his eyes and in my pupils'." Koemna just sank lower into his chair and sighed. He had to get this girl to join the tournament because this tournament will be tougher than the other one.  
  
"I know! If I tell them to keep away from you and not kill you, will you do it?" said Koemna, hopefully.  
  
"As long as they stay away from me! I don't want them to be near me! They'll think I'm a traitor and...and..." She trailed off.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, I'll never be forgiven." Said the girl, in barely a whisper.  
  
"You'll be forgiven. I know them both and I'm sure they'll forgive you." Said Koemna, comfortingly.  
  
"Arigatou." Said the girl.  
  
"Now what do you say? Will you help us or not?" said Koemna cheerfully.  
  
"Hai." Said the girl, defeated.  
  
"Botan!" said Koemna as the cheerful ferry girl came up to his desk.  
  
"Did you call me a while ago, Koemna-sama?" said Botan, not noticing the cloaked figure next to her.  
  
"Yes, I need you to inform Yusuke and others that there is another Ankokou Bujutsukai coming up held on Devil's Island, again. Tell them, they don't need to worry about the 5th member because the fifth member had been chosen. Also, tell them not to bother their other member just to worry about their training. It's going to be held exactly 3 months from tomorrow. Got it?"  
  
"Hai! I'm on it!" said the blue haired ferry girl. She summoned her oar and went off. The cloaked girl shook her head, laughing to herself.  
  
"Either she didn't notice me or either she saw and didn't care." She chuckled.  
  
"I suppose that she didn't see you because she was concentrating on what she had to do." Said Koemna, also chuckling quietly.  
  
"I'd best be going. I'll see you and your team of Reikai Tentais in 3 months time! Ja!" said the girl, walking out of the room. Koemna smiled to himself.  
  
"With her on the team, we'll have a pretty good chance of victory but if her past comes running back to her, that might be a problem. Let's just hope those two keep away from her so she doesn't have to be distracted." Said Koemna, thoughtfully.  
  
In Ningenkai.......  
  
"WHAT?! ANOTHER TOURNAMENT?!" yelled Yusuke, making the ramen house shake.  
  
"Yes, another tournament. It's coming up in 3 months from tomorrow." Said Botan.  
  
"Fine, we'll just teach those weak little demons a lesson." Said Kuwabara, punching a fist into his open hand. "I'm ready to grind those demons into the dust."  
  
"But this tournament is going to be tougher than the last one, or so I've heard. Also, Koemna said not to worry about the 5th member because I think he's chosen one."  
  
"Oh great! If Koemna chose the fifth member, I think that he'd be weaker than us. Koemna does have bad taste." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about this fifth member but he told me to tell you not to bother the fifth member and concentrate on your training." Said Botan, crossing her arms.  
  
"All right, if that's what he wants." Said Kurama, slurping some ramen. "But do you know the name of this fifth member?"  
  
"No, he didn't tell me, but I'm sure he's a strong fighter." Said Botan, cheerfully. "Now worry about your training!"  
  
"No way! I'm already the successor of Raizen, actually, Enki, since the old man is dead. I'm one of the strongest demons there are around!" said Yusuke, leaning back on his chair.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't train." Kurama said, looking seriously at Yusuke.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll beat up all of the demons in his place! BECAUSE I AM THE BRAVE, INTELLIGENT, AND GOOD LOOKING, KUWABARA!"  
  
"Don't forget idiotic!" laughed Yusuke.  
  
"AND IDI-HEY! SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Yusuke laughed hysterically.  
  
"Oh come on! You need to go train, if any of you get killed there, I'm not taking you to Reikai!" said Botan.  
  
"All right, all right, we'll train. I need to tell Keiko first. KEIKO!"  
  
"What is Yusuke?" said Keiko, not looking up from the counter.  
  
"I'm going to another Ankokou Bujutsukai, so see you in a few weeks!" said Yusuke, starting to walk out the door.  
  
"Ok, see you in-wait! DID YOU SAY ANOTHER ANKOKOU BUJUTSUKAI?!" demanded Keiko, finally looking up from the counter, with a look of fear, worry, and anger.  
  
"Yeah, so see ya!" said Yusuke, running out the door with Kuwabara not far behind. Keiko grabbed a frying pan from out of nowhere and tried to chase them down the street but gave up before she even reached half way down the block. She just went back in the ramen house, shaking her head.  
  
"One day, he's going to get himself killed by demons." Muttered Keiko.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Keiko, he'll be fine. He's one of the strongest demons in Makai, so he can't die." Said Kurama, soothingly.  
  
"I know, but I just can't help worrying about it." Said Keiko quietly.  
  
"Would you like to go again?" said Botan. "Maybe I can bring Yukina and Shizuru along!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, I'll need to keep an eye on Yusuke but I don't want to distract him."  
  
"You won't! You'll encourage him to fight on!"  
  
"All right, I'll go." Said Keiko, looking at Kurama and Botan with a little smile on her face. On a tree, outside of the ramen house, Hiei was eavesdropping so he knew about this year's Ankokou Bujutsukai.  
  
'So, they're going to hold another Ankokou Bujutsukai, and they're bringing Yukina along. Those idiots don't know danger even if it was in their face, talking with them' With that in mind, he flitted off.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
AS: Please R&R. Tell me if I should continue because I don't want continue a story without the reader's consent. Ja! 


End file.
